Aloha Memoirs of a Marching band trip to Hawaii
by RosalieLillianHale
Summary: This is a summary of my band trip to Hawaii over Thanksgiving.One Shot.


Aloha- Memoirs of a Marching band trip to Hawaii  
By: RosalieLillianHale  
Summary: This is a brief overview of what my band did on our trip over thanksgiving to Hawaii.

A/N: Thank You to Edward-Cullen-is-hot for finally get around to betaing this.

Day One Tuesday November 21, 2006  
Today we drove to the airport and arrived at 6am. We went to our band meeting place and saw another band there. We learned they were East Lincoln High school and that they had driven all night to get to Atlanta from North Carolina. We caught our flight and had a brief layover in Salt Lake city, Utah. We arrived in Hawaii at around 4pm their time, 9pm our time. We drove to our hotel and saw Honolulus rush hour and had a pizza party, when all the flights had finally arrived at the hotel. After the party we explored around our hotel in the little shops and went to bed around 8pm Hawaii time, 1am our time. We were all dead tired.

Day Two Wednesday November 22, 2006  
Today marked our first full day in Hawaii. We went to Perrys Smorgy, a buffet style restaurant for breakfast and saw another band, this one we knew personally; Pope High School. We drove an hour out of Waikiki (y-key-key) to another beach. During this time, we stopped at some scenic areas and unfortunately I didnt bring my camera. Once we got to the beach we were allowed to learn how to make lei, learn to hula, Kayak and go swimming. We were at the beach all day and only two people got stung by a man-o-war. Even though they got hurt it was really funny. Person #1 was swimming in a group and they saw the blue man-o-war and thought it was a bracelet and person #1 just happened to pick it up first and realized it was not a bracelet, dropped and it floated over to the group I was in and someone pointed to the man-o-war and said its a jellyfish and person #2 said it was not and picked it up and was going to throw it. Another person and I took person #2 to the nurse and  
learned how person #1 got stung. Some locals were sitting with us and said, As long as you were not stung by the blue kind. Of course it was the blue kind, a small man-o-war.(A/N:I am sorry if you didnt find that funny, I am not a sadist and both people who got stung thought their stories were funny and I am friends with both of them. Plus if you got stung by a man-o-war or jellyfish pee on it. It really helps.) Anyway, we drove back to the hotel and went on a really stupid scavenger hunt around Waikiki while the band directors went to cheesecake factory.

Day Three Thursday November 23, 2006 Thanksgiving  
Today was Thanksgiving and this was the first time I had missed watching the Macys Thanksgiving Day parade. I always watch for the Marching Bands. Im such band geek, I know. We went to breakfast at Planet Hollywood. Then group one (my group) went to Hanuma bay and snorkeled for an hour, came back, and ate lunch and went hiking on Diamond Head. Then when we were done with that we went back to the hotel and then split up. I went swimming in the hotel pool while others went shopping or stayed in their rooms. We all cleaned up and went to our sunset dinner cruise around the shore of Waikiki.

Day four Friday November 24, 2006  
Today we took a tour of the island on our way to the Polynesia cultural center. We went to the Dole plantation and had about a half hour to tour the place, so I stayed in the gift shop. I wish I could have had more time to see the plantation some more. Then we went to a surfing beach and had our lunch. We go tot see some surfers catch waves and a sea turtle. Then we continued around north shore and the pipeline and got stuck in traffic from a surfing contest. We finally made it to the Polynesian cultural center. We went around to all the countries in small groups and we also saw a dance show on the different dance styles of the Hawaiian culture.

Day Five Saturday November 25, 2006  
Today we had our parade. It was a small local parade unlike the Waikiki parade. The locals kept thanking us for coming instead of marching in the Macy's Day Parade or the Waikiki parade. I personally wanted to march in the other parade because it was bigger and honored Pearl Harbor instead of the smaller local Christmas parade but it wasnt up to me where we marched. Then we went back to the hotel and hung out for a little while. Then we went to Germaine's Lau, an authentic Lau that served you dinner in a buffet style while being entertained with the different styles of dance.

Day Six Sunday November 26, 2006  
Today we went to Pearl Harbor. This was my favorite. Pearl Harbor is a great and beautiful place. We started out by going to the USS Missouri, and we got to tour it by ourselves with no other tourists for an hour. The harbor is gorgeous and there were beautiful mountains in the distance. Then we went and warmed up in a grassy area that had shade, thankfully. After we had warmed up for about half an hour we went and performed our music, and we were even conducted by a Pearl Harbor Survivor, Allen. After our performances we took pictures and we went ate lunch and listened to Al tell stories about Pearl Harbor and his story. We then went over to the USS Arizona Memorial and went through the museum while waiting to be taken by ferry across to the USS Arizona. The Arizona memorial is a very humbling experience. While over through no one talks above a whisper and there is a wall of names that has the list of the crewman and there were a lot of names. Also other high school  
bands had donated reefs to the memorial, but my band didnt. This had upset me and many others in my band. We then went back to the hotel and changed for dinner at Planet Hollywood. There was also another band there that had sung to us before they left.

Day Seven Monday November 27, 2006  
Today was our last day in Hawaii. While everyone else in our school was going back to school. We spent the day shopping and we also went to the Hard Rock cafe for dinner. We went to the airport to catch our 11:45pm (mine) and 11:59 pm( direct) flights. There was also another group that flew Northwest that had left earlier, but didnt get in till after the other flights. My flight had a stop in LA, and unfortunately I saw no celebrities. We didnt back home until 3 pm (est) on Tuesday November 28, 2006, it was about a nine hour flight. On our flight we saw East Lincoln High School Band again.

A/N: I didnt go to school on Wednesday either, I was not feeling well plus it was a half day so I did not miss that much school. I know that this happened like 3months ago but I have been very busy with catching up, finals and my beta having free time.

Beta Note: Can you believe she didnt take me with her!!!????


End file.
